


Present

by Vae



Category: Firefly RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-10
Updated: 2007-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan's been away filming Drive, and Sean plans on picking him up from the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

Sean's birthday is close enough to Nathan's that they usually find a way of celebrating both together, some time in between the two. This is the first year they've not managed that. Sean's not seen Nathan since the Drive shoot started, and now...fuck.

Of course Nathan had to be in fucking _England_ when the cancellation was announced, working on that art installation thing that Sean's still not sure of the details of. Maybe even Nathan's not sure of the details. It's typical of him to be mysterious rather than admit not knowing.

There have been phone calls, of course, but Nathan's too fucking good at hiding his true feelings over an international phone line, when Sean can't see his eyes, feel the tension in his body. They've come close to fighting over that, more than once, but Sean's not going to push it. Not when he knows Nathan's purposely ignoring the whole damn subject while he works the publicity, some kind of industry celebration, promotional stuff, probably another attempt to get a guest spot on Doctor Who.

Fingers playing over the keypad of his cellphone, Sean takes a deep breath. There's a steady flow of people out of the terminal, no way of telling if Nathan's even landed yet. He's scheduled to be in, about half an hour ago. Plenty of time to get through customs and baggage claim. Unless there have been delays on the flight, or landing, or...

A knock against the window startles him from his thoughts, and he can't stop a laugh at the sight of Nathan's nose pressed flat against the glass. A moment or so later, and his car rocks with the weight of Nathan dropping into the passenger seat, bag slung in the back. "Home, James, and don't spare the horses!"

Even the worry of cancellation can't suppress the warm contentment at seeing Nathan again. "Yes, sir, Mr. Fillion."

It's worth the joke just to see the twitch of a smile on Nate's lips. With a quick glance behind him, Sean starts the engine, takes the car out of park, and pulls out into the early evening traffic. The sun's just beginning to sink in the sky, bathing the road and the car interior with a soft orange glow. 

Nathan sighs quietly. "Missed you. Why the fuck did we leave it so long this time?"

"Work," Sean replies, stealing a brief look away from the road. Nathan's eyes are closed, and every hour of jetlag and tension is visible on his face, deep shadows under his eyes, tightness around his lips. "Work, and you running off to England."

"Right." The exhaustion's clear in Nathan's voice, too, words shaped more slowly than usual. "Miss me?"

"Always do."

That brings a contented sound from Nathan, and there's a rustle as he settles further back into the seat. The rest of the journey passes in comfortable silence, broken only by Sean occasionally swearing at unpredictable drivers and Nathan laughing at Sean swearing at unpredictable drivers. By the time they pull up in Nathan's driveway, Nathan's more than halfway asleep.

Sean's tempted to simply let him sleep in the car, except last time that happened, Nathan woke up in a foul mood, with a backache and a crick in the neck. There are definitely more fun ways to get a backache. He releases his belt, then Nathan's, and reaches out to close fingers around Nathan's shoulder, shaking gently, first physical contact in a month spilling heat through him at the reality of Nathan's body under his hand. "Hey, sleepy. You're home."

"Mmmmfzwhuhuh?"

"Home," Sean repeats, not even trying to suppress his grin at that sound. "You've got to get out the car, Nate."

Slowly, Nathan's eyelids lift, sleepy blue-gray eyes meeting Sean's gaze. "Y'know, if you really loved me, you'd carry me."

"No chance," Sean tells him firmly, laughing. "I'll carry your bag."

That's evidently enough of a compromise. Nathan's hand covers Sean's own for a brief squeeze before he gives a dramatic sigh, tries a mournful look, and eventually moves away, out of the car. Grabbing the bag, Sean follows him into the dim coolness of Nathan's hallway. It's pretty obvious that Nathan's exhausted. Shoulders hunched, steps dragging slightly. Sean drops the bag in the hall, and steers Nathan through to the living room and the couch.

Nathan collapses immediately, one hand reaching up to drag Sean after him. Sean drops down next to him, not at all reluctant to get close to his lover again after far too fucking long apart, and turns his head just in time to be kissed. Nathan's kisses are typical of Nathan. Unlike anyone else, unexpected and overpowering, starting slow and building to a simmering heat that can last for hours, or explode into white-hot lust in heartbeats. This one's gentle, lazy, sleepy, gathering Sean into a blurred awareness of nothing but Nathan, and Nathan back with him, and the soft press of Nathan's lips against his. 

When Nathan draws back, Sean's basking in a warm relaxation that's got him as close to sleep as Nathan is, rolling his head against Nathan's shoulder to look up into his eyes. The smile lurking there calls his own out in return, content to merely hold and be held, until a certain reminder forces its way through the fog surrounding his brain. "Fuck!"

"What, here?" Nathan's voice is heavier than usual, rougher, words slurred at the edges. "Now? Not that I'm..."

"No!" Sean lifts one hand from its resting place on Nathan's thigh to pinch him lightly. "I left your present in the fucking car..."

"Later," Nathan insists, arms tightening around him. "I'm not gonna go fetch yours right now. Besides, got all I want right here."

Stretching up for another kiss, Sean agrees wholeheartedly with that sentiment.


End file.
